Remembering You
by Winter's Tales
Summary: "She? Are you guys out of your minds?" Syaoran questioned. "I never considered her as my friend. She's so unattractive." He continued. A gasp was heard. Syaoran and his friends turned around. Sakura's eyes watered.   Syaoran'eyes widened. She heard them.
1. Sneak Peak

**A/N- This is my first Card Captor Sakura Fan fiction. This preface is just a sneak peak of Chapter 1- which I'm still working on-**

**It may be a little disorganised but you'll understand the story better later. **

**I edited some parts to match with my chapter 1. Nothing major. ^^  
><strong>

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Remembering You<strong>

Sneak Peak of Chapter 1(Preface) :

She screamed; she could feel pieces of glass piercing her body. Blood oozed out, colouring her white blouse red. She flew right to the ground, hitting her head in process.

She had always wanted to die relatively young; but now was not the time. Whether she hated her life or not, she was still just a twenty two years old girl. Next year, she would have been studying for her final year in college. Most importantly though was that she had hoped of getting another chance to win him over, she did not know how but she could have manage it somehow. However now it seemed that would never happen.

"I love you, Syaoran." She mumbled. She tossed once, her eyes closing.

"Always did . . ." Her voice trailed off to deadpan silence.

. . .

"Sakura, Sakura, wake up! Wake up, damn it."

He hurriedly looked around. He lifted her gently in his arms. She was badly cut. The side of her face was bathed with blood. He was scared of hurting her more. He cried to his friends, "Look whether any one in the car is injured. I have to take her to the hospital."

His friends' opinion did not matter the slightest bit for him now.

. . .

Eriol searched his face, finding nothing but worry for Sakura. He knew his best friend. He loved Sakura. However, he even knew why he acted otherwise in front of his other friends. Still, he felt as if this incident would bring out something good, if Sakura lived and coped with Syaoran. But he could not blame Sakura not to want to do anything with him after what she heard. He hoped everything would turn out for the best.

Syaoran raced to his car, along with Eriol. The latter drove while Syaoran held the girl in his arm, staring anxiously at her.

Syaoran thought, 'May nothing happen to her. I haven't apologised for my mistake yet."

. . .

Syaoran's breath caught when he thought she was not longer breathing. He neared her and then relaxed for a moment. Her breathing was so small that it went almost unnoticeable.

"Sakura, hang on."

_I love you._

_I still have to apologise._

_Don't die. . . _


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hello people, I now present you to the Chapter 1 of 'Remembering You'.**

**I wish you all a Happy New Year. I tried my best to finish this today. It is kind of my gift to you all for New Year. ^^**

**Thank you all for reviewing:**

**Kaiyami 13, amulet black rose, deadflo.**

**James Birdsong – Thanks for the review.**

**Boo – Yeah, I know. Many stories are quite cliché, mine included. Thanks for the review.**

**Hayella- Thanks for reviewing. And, no, Syaoran intends to do a lot more than just apologizing. Syaoran showed it a little in this chapter and will show it more in next chapters. I hope I made it so.**

**Sorry for any typing or grammatical mistakes.**

**Do tell me what you think of it. :)**

**18 February 2012 - Read this chapter again if you can. I changed some things and cut out most grammatical mistakes. Well, I can't say all. xD :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Remembering You<strong>

**Chapter 1**

Sakura was bored. She gazed blankly outside the window. She regretted her life, to such a point that one would believe that she hated it. All that she had wished to experience never really did come true. She remembered the story of the Amaranth and the Rose. The Amaranth did not know whether having a long life but no beauty was better than being beautiful but fades away one day. The Amaranth did not know but Sakura did. She voted for the latter.

As a little kid, she was cute and a bit chubby. But who wasn't at that age? It was only when she started growing up that it became rather difficult to decide whether she was a pretty or an unattractive young adolescent. However that problem soon resolved. At the age of eighteen, it was crystal clear evident that Sakura was a beautiful girl. God just took a bit more time to decide how he would shape her face.

Sakura could only smile when she reminisced the moment her sister, Ichigo, had gushed on how she had looked beautiful She had worn a simple plain black knee length dress, showing off her tiny waist, with a pair of beautiful emerald earrings accentuating her eyes along with black stiletto heel. . It had been a good day. Everything had been going on finely and she had been happy. It was only later that everything went tumbling down.

. . .

**Flashback (2 years ago- Sakura is 20 here)**

She was dressing herself for the get together in her old school premises. She never bothered to dress up carefully before, but that day had been an exception. It was a big reunion which reassembled all the students that attended that school in the year 2001 after eight years. Usually it happened every ten years, but this time they had decided to reschedule it two years before. She received her invitation yesterday. And she was so happy. Not only she would meet her friends but she would meet Syaoran Li, her best friend who gradually became more than that. She had not met him ever since she went to high school. She missed him. She feared he would not recognise her. But he did, though too late. Sakura interjected bitterly.

Sakura walked towards the school building. Her ringlets bouncing as she bounced with excitement. Usually she was quite calm except when she watched her favourite Animes guys. However, today the cause of the anticipation was something, or rather someone, else by the name of Syaoran Li. She was not oblivious of her feelings for her best friend.

It had been quite a while, just some time after each went their own way, she had been thinking about him non-stop. She had fantasised how they would meet after such a long time; that they would instantly mould in conversation, restored their friendship and if luck was on her side, maybe become more than friends.

Her mind had been too full of buzzing that she did not notice a group of guys kidding around in front of her. It was only when one yelled and fake-punched his friend that she became aware of them. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Syaoran with them. A smile forced its way to her face. Syaoran. Her best friend. He was extremely handsome. He had always been but now he seemed to be the epitome of beauty. She could not describe him anymore than unconditionally beautiful. Pale skin, beautiful amber eyes, straight nose, messy hair. She had been too busy studying his face that she did not realise that she had reached her destination. She laughed at her own stupidity. She wanted to join him but she was a little bit intimidated by his friends. Well, they had been, at some point of her life, her supposed-friends as well, but she lost contact with them, not that she cared. The only she regretted not to have been in touch with was Syaoran.

She blushed and stared at the ground while making small steps. She was not bothered with their yells and laughs. She knew how boys could be. Her little brother could be the emblem of that, though he was only nine years old. She was not keen to listen to their conversation but she thought she heard her name. She frowned. Now why would they talk about her? She wondered. She neared the group of guys but kept a hearing distance to them.

"Sakura? Sakura who?" She heard Syaoran said. Sakura felt something twitched in her. She waited for more and she was granted her wish.

"Sakura Kinomoto. You know your faceless friend?" A black haired guy said and his friends started laughing excluding Syaoran who looked lost.

Sakura shook her head. She knew that they thought of her like that, but what she really wanted to know was what did Syaoran think of her? Because believe her, she was used to that kind of taunts when she was in Elementary. She had a lot of friends only because she was intelligent and had a really nice pleasant personality. Her appearance had not mattered. To some, it did, of course. She had been teased but she had never let anyone walk on her. She was not at fault if she could not be considered as beautiful or ugly, should she say in a crude way. She had been a plain girl but she has changed now. She was beautiful. She was aware of that, but still having lived most of her adolescence as being plain, she was very quite conscious whenever her look was put into question.

She saw Syaoran shook his head as if he was trying to arrange his thoughts and then scoffed.

"She? Are you guys out of your minds?" Syaoran questioned. "I never considered her as my friend. She's so unattractive." He continued. Sakura gasped. Her throat dried up. And her thoughts were in war.

Did he really mean that? Let alone being his best friend, he did not consider her even as his friend? But how? She meant why. She thought they were very good friends. Did he really find her unattractive? Yes, she was. But never had she thought he would think that of her. Her eyes watered.

She wondered whether Syaoran had even been her friend. Or was he just acting?

Her mental ranting was cut off when she heard Eriol calling her. Eriol was her best girl friend, Tomoyo's boy friend and Syaoran's best friend. He was the only one she remained in contact with, mainly because Tomoyo was often with him and he was quite nice. He had already arrived with Tomoyo early. She quickly brushed her tears filled eyes and brought a shaky smile on her face.

"Sakura." He yelled. She waved lightly at him.

"Sakura, what are you doing back there?" Eriol said as he made his way towards her.

She saw, from the corner of her eye, Syaoran and his friends turned. However, she was determined not to look at them. That would result in her crying. And she really did not want to cry in front of them.

She smiled and gently hugged Eriol before asking, "Where is Tomo?"

"Right there." He pointed towards her. She nodded and hasted to meet Tomoyo. She heard Eriol greeting Syaoran and the guys. She did not want to have anything to do with them. Especially Syaoran. For now. She knew she could not remain angry with him for long. But right now, she was too hurt, upset and angry to think rationally. She pushed all that just happened in some corner of her mind. She would think later.

**End Of Flashback**

She remembered how she cried that night. She had been a mess. She did not sleep at all. Her mind too busy processing all that happened. She had ignored him to the core, did not even meet his eyes. She was that hurt.

She had got two good years to think. She often had seen him with his friends. But she was too hurt. She could not face him, not after hearing his opinion of her.

Her sister had forced her to tell her what happened. And she craved. She was badly in need of advice and if her little sister could provide her with that, so be it. She ended up bawling her eyes to her while narrating her story. Her sister comforted her, "You can try to win him over, you know? You are no longer the plain girl you thought or they thought you were. You have changed. You have to talk to him, clear out the misunderstanding."

"But why should I? He was the one that was so . . . so rude."

"Yeah, but maybe he doesn't know how to make up for it?"

"And I do?" I muttered.

"Try, Sakura. Just try."

She had tried to talk to him but every time managed to convince herself that now was not the right moment. Later was.

. . .

She ignored her little brother, Shun, who was bouncing in his car seat, blabbering nonsense. The same goes for her sister. She was messing around with Shun, doing all that she could to irritate him. As for her parents, she was not interested in whatever they were saying. She was too used to her family that ignoring them was the best thing to do from time to time.

However, she could not dream that in the next few moments they would seem like strangers to her. . .

"That wedding we attended the day before was a complete disaster. But . . ." Sakura never heard the end of her mother's sentence.

Sakura's eyes widened. A car was coming at full speed from her side and it was going to crash into them if ever it turned in front of them.

Sakura jumped to her brother's side in the middle and pushed him into her sister's lap. She yelled, "Hold him tight, Ichigo." She did not have enough time to say more when . . .

- Crash-

The car recoiled against the force the other car hit exerted on it. Its windscreen cracked. Sakura felt her body move by itself. She could not control it. She shut her eyes tight, covered her face instinctively with her arms when she felt her body crash against the already cracked windscreen. She screamed; she could feel pieces of glass piercing her body. Blood oozed out, colouring her white blouse red. She flew right to the ground, hitting her head in process.

She had always wanted to die relatively young; but now was not the time. Whether, she hated her life or not, she was still just a nearly turned twenty two years old girl. Next year, she would have been studying for her final year in college. Most importantly though was that she had hoped of getting another chance to win him over, she did not know how but she could have manage it somehow. However, now it seemed that later she was waiting for would never happen. She now gave up. They were simply not meant to be anything. She could see that now.

"I love you, Syaoran." She mumbled. She tossed once, her eyes closing.

"Always did . . ." Her voice trailed off to deadpan silence.

. . .

Leaning against the wall, Syaoran watched his friends, joking around. Their company pleased him. Sure it did. However, he regretted what he did to the girl he liked and treasured. His best friend; Sakura. He had refused to allow his friends to see how much that girl meant for him. And because of that he destroyed something even more precious; any chance of being close to her one day. Of being her friend. Of being more than something . . . more than that. He had thought that since she had not arrived yet, he could lie to his friends at her expense. But that thought had been thwarted. It had been at his expense.

He had wanted his friends not to think of him as the best friend of a faceless nerd. Yeah, that was what his friends had called her.

Truth to be told, he had been at the get together only to see Sakura again. He had not seen her since so long. He had moved to another country and had just come back. He sighed. He wished she had not heard him when he sprouted lies to his friends.

Yes, she had not been beautiful in elementary. But she wasn't an eyesore either. She was unique in her own way. She had always been his friend. Then, their ways got separated when each want to attend their respective high school, in his case to another country.

When they had met eight years later, which was two years ago, he had not believed it was the same Sakura as before. He cannot say that he was not taken aback when he saw Sakura or what she had become. She turned out to be extremely beautiful. She was simply breathtaking. She had changed so much. Before, she looked as if God had not yet decided whether he would make her beautiful or unattractive. There had been a half and a half probability for each. Instead everybody looked at her for her pleasant personality she had rather than focusing on her appearance. Well, that excluded a minority, though. However, now it seemed it had already been decided. She was breathtaking. In elementary, she had been often target of insults referring to her appearance, but she had seemed unaffected. However, this time, he knew she had been affected when he had insulted her though. He could see that in her posture and manners.

He had no idea that Sakura was behind them that time. Only when Eriol called out for her, that he realised that. He had turned expecting to see Sakura. However, the person he saw did not seem like Sakura. She was a beautiful different, not that the Sakura he knew was ugly. He had reminded himself. And by looking at the distance that there was between her and them, he knew that she heard their conversation. His mouth could not formulate any words and his saliva dried up. He felt like punching himself.

When Sakura had avoided him, he felt sure that she had overheard them. He tried to leave his friends and meet Sakura but she ignored him like plague. It had been her way to deal with it. When he had neared to talk supposedly to Eriol, she just excused herself and left.

He had told Eriol what happened later at night when they were alone. Eriol had gaped at him, had shaken his head, muttering, and then had punched his arm.

"You screwed up big time, man!"

"Very helpful." Syaoran mumbled sarcastically.

"What? What do you want me to say? Well done, Syaoran? That's exactly you should treat your best friend of ages? Tell me, what should I say?" Eriol growled at him.

Syaoran just lowered his head. He was so ashamed.

Two years had passed and he was still thinking of ways to ask forgiveness. He was very much ashamed. He thought of her every single day. Eriol thought that he was in love with her. He denied. He really did. But day by day, he could not get her out of his head. He had always thought of her just as his good friend before. Never had he thought of her as a girl. A beautiful girl, that is. Though he had not been able to apologise to her in those two years, the latter had given him ample time to guess his feelings. Besides he could always apologise. He just had to gather some courage and apologise. There was time. He had started loving her . . .

He loved her. He knew he did.

He was jealous of Eriol who could talk and hug her. He was Sakura's best friend's boy friend; of course she would talk to him, even if Syaoran was his best friend. She was not going to ignore Eriol only because Syaoran messed up. She was a nice person. She really was and he, what did he do in return? He hurt her. . .

. . .

"Syao, man, where are you spacing off?"

"I was just . . ." He was cut off when he heard cars honking and a big 'BANG'.

All hurried to the place. A black Mercedes front was smashed and its windscreen was splashed on the black paint in the form of tiny pieces of glass mixed with drops of red liquid. The other car looked like the first one, though less damaged.

Syaoran's eyes bulged wide opened. That red liquid was blood. He pushed his way of the crowd surrounding the accident scene and stopped right dead. His heart raced and he hurried to the badly-injured girl's side. He knew her!

"Sakura, Sakura, wake up! Wake up, damn it."

He hurriedly looked around. He lifted her gently in his arms. She was badly cut. The left side of her face was bathed with blood. He was scared of hurting her more. He cried to his friends, "Look whether any one in the car is injured. I have to take her to the hospital."

His friends' opinion did not matter the slightest bit for him now.

Yamazaki nodded, already rushing to the scene.

Eriol searched his face, finding nothing but worry for Sakura. He knew his best friend. He loved Sakura. However, he even knew why he acted otherwise in front of his other friends. Still, he felt as if this incident would bring out something good, if Sakura lived and coped with Syaoran. But he could not blame Sakura not to want to do anything with him after what she heard. He hoped everything would turn out for the best.

Syaoran raced to his car, along with Eriol. The latter drove while Syaoran held the girl in his arm, staring anxiously at her.

Syaoran thought frantically, 'May nothing happen to her. I have so much to do. Starting with; apologising for my mistake. I was wrong. I didn't have as much time I thought I had. Why?"

I still have lot of thing to do . . .

Making up to you every mistake I made . . .

Apologising . . .

Syaoran's breath caught when he thought she was not longer breathing. He neared her and then relaxed for a moment. Her breathing was so small that it went almost unnoticeable.

Time. . . I thought I had it. I did not . . .

"Sakura, hang on."

I love you . . .

Don't die . . .


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N – Hello? Um . . . I know I was gone for such a long time and the story was left hanging. I'm so sorry. After seven months, I'm updating a new chapter. To make up for the said lateness, I made the chapter quite long. I hope you like the chapter. **

**I thank all the persons who reviewed and Fav-ed the story. **

**I cannot promise to update a new chapter soon but I can assure you that the wait won't be as long as the previous one this time. ^^' **

**Oh, I put a part of the first chapter in this chapter. If you don't want to read that bit, you can skip it. I used the 'Bold' Formatting to facilitate the task for you. **

**Okay, you may start – Tales Of Winter.**

Chapter 2

_Hang on . . ._

_Please . . ._

_Sakura's mind was in state of disarray. Wondering here and there, Sakura could only watch in horror as images of her life experiences started to fade away. She tried in vain to capture those fading images. Her head was twirling. She did not know what to do. Help. She desperately needed help. But whose? At this rhetorical question, Sakura's mind gave only one name . . . Syaoran Li. Again Sakura was overwhelmed by a hurricane of memories. Memories she no longer remembered, but which her mind had stored somewhere safely. Syaoran; when she first met him. She was standing alone on the school premises, crying her heart out when she realized that her mother would not be staying with her all day long. Her desperation could be clearly seen. It was then that she spotted a little brunette. Standing across a beautiful woman who Sakura deemed fit to recognize as his mother. The little boy was strong. His eyes were full of tears but he, unlike Sakura, was nodding his head at his mother. The said woman bent down and kissed the little boy's forehead, muttering something in his ear before turning around and making her way to the gate. The little boy's amber colored eyes met hers. He gazed at her and she was left thinking how babyish she was being. She wiped her tears and smiled brightly. The little boy seemed shocked by her big smile but returned it with a tiny one of his own. Sakura was no longer dreading her first day at school. _

_As soon as this memory passed by, returning to its place; a small corner of her mind, that another one came. This one was when Syaoran defended her. Tease. She was being teased. A little girl whose hair was tied in two small ponytails looked ready to rip those guys' head out. However, what Syaoran and the bullies did not know was that under the angry façade lied hurt. Sakura was hurt. She knew she was not good looking, but did they have to point that out whenever they looked for someone, mainly her, to vent their frustration off. Syaoran glared at them, growling a 'leave her alone'. Those low lives skipped away, fearing the mighty and popular Syaoran's wrath. Sakura's heart burned with gratitude and something that she did not recognized. Those bullies might certainly be Syaoran's friends but he clearly showed that he cared for her more and he was a righteous person. That was when she was eleven._

_Another memory – the last day of her elementary school. Syaoran was leaving and she was crying. Syaoran was comforting her and she was nodding furiously her head. They hugged and he left with his mother but not before the aunty gave her a hug as well. She would miss them. Sakura would miss them a lot. _

_Other snaps of her life flashed, some went to retain their place in her mind while some swirled past, not knowing the direction they should be heading. Sakura tried to gain hold of them, and she managed so at some extent. _

_She paled considerably when she realized which memory she got hold of . . . Syaoran's return to the Clow city . . . The reunion party . . . his disastrous confession._

_**Her mind**__ had been too full of buzzing that she did not notice a group of guys kidding around in front of her. It was only when one yelled and fake-punched his friend that she became aware of them. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Syaoran with them. A smile forced its way to her face. Syaoran. Her best friend. He was extremely handsome. He had always been but now he seemed to be the epitome of beauty. She could not describe him anymore than unconditionally beautiful. Pale skin, beautiful amber eyes, straight nose, messy hair. She had been too busy studying his face that she did not realise that she had reached her destination. She laughed at her own stupidity. She wanted to join him but she was a little bit intimidated by his friends. Well, they had been, at some point of her life, her supposed-friends as well, but she lost contact with them, not that she cared. The only she regretted not to have been in touch with was Syaoran._

_She blushed and stared at the ground while making small steps. She was not bothered with their yells and laughs. She knew how boys could be. Her little brother could be the emblem of that, though he was only nine years old. She was not keen to listen to their conversation but she thought she heard her name. She frowned. Now why would they talk about her? She wondered. She neared the group of guys but kept a hearing distance to them._

_"Sakura? Sakura who?" She heard Syaoran said. Sakura felt something twitched in her. She waited for more and she was granted her wish._

_"Sakura Kinomoto. You know your faceless friend?" A black haired guy said and his friends started laughing excluding Syaoran who looked lost._

_Sakura shook her head. She knew that they thought of her like that, but what she really wanted to know was what did Syaoran think of her? Because believe her, she was used to that kind of taunts when she was in Elementary. She had a lot of friends only because she was intelligent and had a really nice pleasant personality. Her appearance had not mattered. To some, it did, of course. She had been teased but she had never let anyone walk on her. She was not at fault if she could not be considered as beautiful or ugly, should she say in a crude way. She had been a plain girl but she has changed now. She was beautiful. She was aware of that, but still having lived most of her adolescence as being plain, she was very quite conscious whenever her look was put into question._

_She saw Syaoran shook his head as if he was trying to arrange his thoughts and then scoffed._

_"She? Are you guys out of your minds?" Syaoran questioned. "I never considered her as my friend. She's so unattractive." He continued. Sakura gasped. Her throat dried up. And her thoughts were in war._

_Did he really mean that? Let alone being his best friend, he did not consider her even as his friend? But how? She meant why. She thought they were very good friends. Did he really find her unattractive? Yes, she was. But never had she thought he would think that of her. Her eyes watered._

_She wondered whether Syaoran had even been her friend. __**Or was he just acting?**_

_It ended._

_Sakura's knees wobbled as she sobbed. Her knees gave away and she was left sitting in the middle of her swirling memories. Syaoran, why did he change so much? The person who used to shield her from harm was berating her. Did he change that much? She yelled to have that memory gone away. She refrained herself from thinking about it. The memory sensed her rejection. It twirled round her as if giving one last chance. When Sakura refused to spare it even a glance, it turned hauntingly around and aired directly in a whitened space of her mind. Sakura glanced around. She no longer was feeling its presence. That was good. But she was forgetting something. What was it? Before she could analyse in deep, more memories jostled past her. Shun? Where was Shun going? Sakura holding her little brother in her arms, with Ichigo smiling at them. Why was it fading? Her college times? Where were they going? Mother, mum, I'm scared. What is happening? They were all heading to that white space of her mind; the one she did not have any access to._

_What in the world was going on?_

_HELP!_

_Sakura fell in bliss of unconsciousness._

. . .

Syaoran could not do much other than pacing around the corridor. His hair was dishevelled; his stance was rigid and sorrowful, full of impatience and anger. Anger at himself. Sakura was still in the operation theatre. He felt like crying but no tears were coming out. The truth was that he was frightened. Afraid of losing her. Scared of not being able to see her again. Terrified at the thought of not being able to apologise for being an arse. Troubled by the fact that he had so wanted to remain the popular guy he once was in the eyes of his so called friends that he actually hurt the person who meant the most to him.

He had to talk to someone. Eriol, he would understand but he was not here. He had left to fetch Tomoyo, who had been in another town for her work. When Sakura's best friend heard what happened, she immediately demanded to have Eriol bring her back.

Love. Syaoran knew he was falling for Sakura. But he never imagined the extent of his love for now. It was now that he got a concrete idea on that subject. He was in hysterics. He could not imagine his life without her. He needed her.

Syaoran was relieved from his horrid thoughts when Mrs. Kinomoto placed her hand on his shoulder and pulled him to sit by her side. Her husband was being treated. His wife had to use force to pull him away from the operation theatre. He had got a broken nose and his mouth was bleeding. He could not wait in this condition.

By miracle, Sakura's mother was not gravely injured. She had just hurt her right-side. After bandaging it, she was as good as new but the same could not be said of her eldest daughter. The younger daughter, however, had received a shock in her neck which was in the process of being bandaged. But the latter did glare at Syaoran when she first saw him. Syaoran knew then without a doubt that she was indeed aware of that curse-worthy incident. The little boy was unconscious. The pressure of the incident had pulled him in such a state. Even so, he was spared of all injuries. It seemed that he had been well protected against that crash.

Now that Syaoran was no longer pacing and his mind was functioning at its normal rate, he wondered as to how Sakura was the only one who got so seriously injured . . .

Mrs. Kinomoto whispered, "Dear, I'm going to see how Shun is doing. You want to come with me or stay here?"

"Thank you Mrs. Kinomoto, but I'll prefer to remain here." Syaoran excused himself. Sakura's mother looked at Syoaran, a strange look etched on her face.

Syaoran quickly continued, "If you don't mind, that is . . ."

"No, I don't." She chuckled softly and left the lad alone with his thoughts.

Mrs. Kinomoto, or mainly known as Nadeshiko, felt a surge of affection for Syaoran. He looked so lost. She knew he cared for Sakura but that much? She did not know. Sakura was not yet out of danger. The doctor had said that Sakura got cuts splintered all over the upper body part. They should be thankful that the windscreen had already cracked when the girl flew through it. Or else, she would have been cut profoundly. The scar will fade with time, but there were some that would remain. It had been a while Nadeshiko had not seen him. Sakura had told her that he had left for another country. Syoaran used to come to their place on Saturday's morning where he and Sakura would mess around like a bunch of irritating bees. Sakura used to like him so much. She imagined how Sakura would be glad to see him after her operation.

Sakura. When Syaoran's friend, Yamazaki, told her of her daughter's condition, she pulled a fit. And when she saw all the blood on the ground, her mind bordered the frenzy state. Sure she panicked when she saw her husband's face all bloody, Ichigo's neck twisted at a weird angle and Shun unconscious. But what she felt when she realized Sakura's state; there were no words to describe that. At that moment of accident, she thought she had heard the windscreen crack and she felt a blur heading towards it. She did not know. She did not know . . .

Wiping her tears, she met up with the doctor looking after Shun. She immediately was informed of her son's condition and she followed the doctor to the room in which Shun was.

The little guy was still unconscious as she sat by his side, gazing at him. She brushed the hair covering his eyes and bent to plant a kiss on his forehead. As soon as they were leaving this hospital, she was giving him a haircut. He would pull a fit on hearing that. Her lips curved upwards.

"Um . . . where is Mum?" Ichigo questioned the brown haired lad. She looked around, attempting to spot her mother but to no avail. The doctor just gave her the green light she had been waiting for since she came to know of Sakura's condition. She had to know how her sister was doing. Syaoran lifted his head and turned his face towards the voice.

"She went to see Shun." Ichigo nodded and sat at the other end of the couch.

Syaoran, not wanting to return to his thoughts, turned to face Ichigo.

"Shun is your little brother?"

Ichigo observed him and nodded.

"How old is he?" Syaoran was trying hard not to let the conversation, if he could call that one, end.

"He is nine."

"So is he . . ."Ichigo cut him off.

"What are you trying to show? That you care for her? After hurting her so much?"

"I never . . . "

"Oh forget it, it's not worth talking to you." Ichigo glared at him.

"Would you stop it? Give me the opportunity to respond, will you?" Syaoran hissed. The girl, though was shocked, slowly nodded at him.

"I never intended for that to happen. I never wanted to hurt her. I never believed in what I had said that other time, I was just being . . . "

"A jerk?" Ichigo supplied to him.

"Yes, a jerk, as you said it." Syaoran half-smiled at the bluntness of the girl.

"I'm so sorry. I never . . . I love Sakura. I . . . " Syaoran bit his tongue. What was he saying? He mentally cursed himself. He was doing that a lot these days. But still, now Sakura's sister knew of his affection for her.

Ichigo smiled for the first time. Syaoran frowned at her.

"I know."

"You know? But . . . but how can you?"

"Well, call it sisterly bond. By the way you acted and the justifications you just provided, I believe anyone can see that."

Syaoran blushed and stared at the ground.

Ichigo huffed and then said, "I suppose I should thank you for bringing Sakura to the hospital."

Syaoran waved half-heartily his hand and her, "No mention."

"I'll go and see Dad now."

Syaoran nodded. Ichigo struggled with herself before finally saying, "You should let Sakura know how you really feel. You should . . . "

"I know, I'll apologise to her." Syaoran cut her off. Ichigo's lips twitched and she turned on her heels to the other corridor.

Syaoran muttered to himself, _"I would do anything for her."_

. . .

It was past nine. Syaoran was still berating himself mentally. He was so lost. He needed to know everything would be alright. The operation should have already ended. He glanced again the door separating Sakura and him. The door suddenly opened. Syaoran's breath was stuck in his throat. The doctor removed his mask and straightened his coat. He looked at Syaoran. Syaoran's fists clenched. What was the verdict?

. . .

Rays of the sun seeped into the hospital room through the windows. Sakura's eyes fluttered. Ichigo hurried to her side and a smile broke through her face. She patted Sakura's arm and with a 'Be right back' left the room.

That was Ichigo, Sakura thought. What happened? She fluttered her eyes lids again and forced her sight to get steady. That was not helping. Her sight blurred again. She forced her eyes shut and reopened them. She tried to lift her hand but found it bandaged and connected to a tube. What the . . . ? She looked down her body and found her neck and chest bandaged. Her eyes widened as she assessed herself. What happened to her? She tried to lift herself to a sitting position but little success was accorded to her. She grumbled in frustration.

Ichigo looked at her phone, wondering as to whether she should call Syaoran. Should she . . . ? Of course, she should. She shook her head and said to herself, "He saved her. He brought her to the hospital. He deserves to know she's awake."

She had already informed her parents of the news. They had been in the hospital cafeteria to buy some food. Shun had regained consciousness during the night and had repeatedly ask to see his big sister. In the end he had to concede defeat under the severe gaze of the doctor. Ichigo rushed to her sister's side again.

. . .

Syaoran mumbled a quick 'thank you' to Ichigo through the phone. When Syaoran's Mum got the news of the accident, she past by to visit the Kinomoto and her son. Mrs. Kinomoto insisted on having Syaoran back home as he was looking very tired. Syaoran obviously was against that idea and argued to stay back. After a lot of convincing, only then did he agree. He, of course, demanded to be informed of Sakura's condition and promised to visit them the following day. Mrs. Li had smiled at him and nodded. Mrs. Li had exchanged niceties with Mrs. Kinomoto, who seemed to be much relieved now that her daughter was out of threat, and soon, they had left.

Yelan really liked Sakura. She used to see her fetching her brother from his school. They had conversed many times and she knew how nice she was. She had grown to be such a beauty. She remembered her from the time she and her son had been best friends. She had not been beautiful at that time but she was such a nice and cheerful girl. She would often see them together. Sakura would greet her with a huge smiled and she would smile back. She was sad for what happened to her but what she felt the most was shock. She did not know Syaoran had come close to Sakura again in those three years they came back. He was always with that bunch of loud guys. So how? That was the question that was eating her mind up. However, when she had looked at her son's crestfallen face, she decided that did not matter for now. She hoped with all her might for Sakura to be fine again . . .

Syaoran snapped his pants on and ran across the room to look for his shoes. His shoulder banged against the bed side. He cursed loudly as he buckled. He put on his shoes and slammed the door shut. The previous night the doctor had said that Sakura was out of danger but had yet to regain consciousness. However, he stressed that on her awakening, there might be some problems that they would come across. Syaoran only hoped it would not be bad.

. . .

"Miss Kinomoto looks fine. She is a little pale, but that's normal. Her sight will be unclear for a while but it will pass. Apart from that, I don't find any other problem." The doctor smiled at Sakura. Sakura looked at her father and sister, wondering where her mother was. She was confused and yet nobody was helping her clearing that confusion.

"But how did I get here? Was there some accident?"

Mr. Kinomoto glanced at the doctor, who nodded reassuringly at him.

"This happens sometimes after eventful incidents." Sakura's Dad nodded and then faced Sakura.

"Dear, we were involved in an accident . . . " His next words ran into the oblivion when the door banged open.

"My baby, you are fine! I'm so sorry. I don't know how this could have occurred . . . " Nadeshiko blabbered.

"Mom, slow down." Ichigo grinned at her mother's red face. She reached to take Shun's hand. Sakura looked confusingly at the pair of them.

Sakura had enough. They were going to clear her confusion. Now.

"Mom, who . . . ?"

Sakura glared at the person who interrupted them again. Her sight was still hazy. She blinked. Now that she could see properly again, she gasped. Syaoran. Syaoran was here. Her heart thudded as she blushed.

What was Syaoran doing here?

"Sakura, are you okay?" Syaoran neared her bed and stared at her. Sakura's blush intensified.

Ichigo smiled cheekily. 'This is interesting. Clearly Sakura is still in love with Syaoran, be that they have had their differences over these past three years.' she thought.

"Yes dear, are you fine? Good Morning, Mr. and Mrs. Kinomoto." Yelan said.

Sakura could not believe her eyes. Syaoran's mother was here. She was here to see her. Sakura could only nod.

"Good, now that everything is alright, we . . . " Before the doctor could continue, Sakura regained her ability to speak.

"I have one thing to ask." At the expectant gaze of all the occupants in the room, Sakura continued.

"Who is that little guy?" She pointed at Shun.

Everybody turned to look at Shun and at Sakura again, with only one thought on their mind.

_**Sakura was not alright at all.**_

_**. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

End Of Chapter 2

**Ps- I replaced the name I had previously given to Sakura's mum with her real one. I'm sorry, i didn't know her real name before ^^" **

**I like to remain in the limits of fan fiction.**


End file.
